El cuento de hadas de Victoria
by Miss Whiddlesmort
Summary: O un baile con James. Cuando Victoria ve el baile de Bella y Edward, recuerda su propio cuento de hadas,Y jura venganza por su perdida. No todos los cuentos tienen un final feliz.


**Disclaimer:** _Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La trama de esta historia tampoco es de mi propiedad, sino que de una magnífica escritora llamada _**wolverinacullen**_ quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para publicar la traducción de su fic. _

_Muchísimas gracias a _Naunet-inuxkag-_ y a _Sakura_Northman_Cullen _por ser Betas para esta traducción._

**N/A**: Una vez más, inspirada en la película. Esto es lo que yo pensaba que Victoria podría haber pensando mientras veía a Edward y Bella bailar. Después de todo, no todos los cuentos de hadas tienen un final feliz.

_Victoria's Fairytale __  
_  
VPOV

Los observaba bailar y mi corazón se retorcía de rabia. Esos deberíamos haber sido nosotros. James y yo deberíamos estar bailando allí. Mi corazón era latigado por el dolor con solo pensar su nombre. Me podía imaginar su rostro, su belleza... como si estuviera a mi lado. Si él hubiera estado, habría envolvido sus brazos alrededor de mí y me preguntaría si estaba lista. Los mataríamos juntos. Nosotros ganaríamos.

Pero no lo hicimos. 

Sabia que detrás de las razones por las cuales James quería que me quedara, después de todo, siete de ellos contra nosotros dos. Quería que protegerme. Mi amado travieso, caballeroso, y siempre tan varonilmente tonto amor. La caza puede haber sido su obsesión, pero sabía que yo era su vida, tal como él era para mí. Era... necesite toda mi fuerza para no perder el control y sollozar antes esa ventana. No para lamentarme con la voz quebrada por él.

Mi amante, mi alma gemela, mi esposo, mi mejor amigo, compañero... había muerto. Era como los humanos y los accidentes automovilísticos. Sucedió tan rápido como para sentirse real. Me sentí como si estuviera aturdida, una pesadilla horrible de la cual podría despertar de un momento a otro. Pero no pude. Aun deseando que fuera una pesadilla, si hubiera despertado de él, me habría suicidado, porque eso significaba que James, y nuestro tiempo juntos, no había sido más que una fantasía de niña.

Mi resolución para no llorar se debilito en cuanto recordé, mi mente persistía en las fantasías de niña. Cuando era pequeña, nunca quise ser una princesa. Yo sólo quería amor. Yo quería ser amada. Yo quería ser recogida y consolada cuando llorara. Yo quería a alguien como James. Más dolor me golpeó justo en el pecho, quitándome el aliento. Quería hablar conmigo misma, pero yo temía por como estaba mi salud mental. Me estaba quebrando interiormente, y no había nadie que me detuviera. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que el estuviera aquí para salvarme de mí misma.

Érase una vez, que la pareja bailando debajo de mí habíamos sido nosotros.__

Fue en Londres, en 1919. James me había prometido una sorpresa, y yo no había cuestionado. Me llevó a un gran baile, algo exclusivo y humano.

"Pero James... ¿por qué?" -Le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia dentro. La gente se maravilló de nuestra belleza, y no les preste atención... 

__

-Porque -dijo- mientras una sonrisa juguetona cruzó su rostro antes de que él mismo se serenara, susurrándome al oído: "Tú eres la mujer más bella del mundo. Ya era hora que te mostrara a los que _siempre te envidian. __" ___

Yo suspiré: "Eres imposible."

Él sonrió y me llevan con gracia de la mano en el centro de la pista de baile, "Sólo imposible disuadir a mi amor."

Él galantemente me arrastró en sus brazos, su propia belleza y la gracia aturdían, y empezamos a bailar. Un vals perfecto, el tiempo con el ritmo de la música. Los seres humanos que nos rodeaban nos miraron con desprecio y envidia, yo sonreí.

James sonrió en respuesta y se inclinó, con su brazo rodeando mi cintura, sosteniéndome más cerca "Te prometí que todo el mundo te envidiaría querida mía."

Deseé poder ruborizarme como una de las otras chicas cuando le susurre mi agradecimiento. Él sabía que ese gracias era por todo.

Me susurró al oído una vez más, "Te amo, mi más preciosa Victoria."

Mi sonrisa llena de emoción. Tanto es así, que desee llorar en ese momento, "Te amo, mí más perfecto James."  
  
Pero sus brazos habían desaparecido mientras yo miraba a la pareja, mi sentimentalismo desapareció.

"Te amo, mi más perfecto James" murmuré, "y siempre lo haré."

Mi mirada en la joven pareja se convirtió en odio, como antes, y me voltee para salir.

La magia se perdió, el reino se había derrumbado, y mi precioso cuento de hadas se evaporo como si fuera humo. Quiero estar segura de devolver el favor.

El Fin

**N/T**: En mi perfil pueden encontrar el link a la historia original y de la autora. Si tienen recomendaciones de historias que les gustaria ver traducidas, no duden en decirmelo.

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


End file.
